No country for old men
by bscethan
Summary: Anton, a physcopathic cereal killer has just survived a brutal car crash. This is a continuation from the end of ' no country for old men


**After surviving a brutal car crash, Anton walked away with a fractured arm and minor head injuries. Two young boys approached him as he sat on the curb. 'Are you alright?' Asked one of the boys while the other interrupted 'I think your arm is broken!'**

' **Look, here is one hundred dollars, you can have it as along as I can have your shirt and you never mention me ever again' Both of the boys looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. While one boy took off his shirt the other grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket. They then both rode off, not looking back and not even thinking about the mysterious man that just handed them $100. The sound of bellowing police car sirens filled the air as Anton got to his feet. In pain and panicked he made his way in a northerly direction as fast as he could.**

**3 long and tiring hours had past since Anton had survived a horrific car crash. Confused and delusional he stopped to try and get an idea of where he was. He started to notice that there were very few houses and a giant, bright sign saying 'PHARMACY' 'There should be some things that I can use in here' He thought to himself. Unfortunately both front and back doors were both locked, so the only way to get was by climbing the trellis to the second floor. Before attempting to climb the trellis he noticed an open window and a light that was on. 'Oh great here we go again' As he reached the window he poked his head in to see if anyone was around. **

**As he entered the window, he saw a young man sitting at a desk directly in front of him. Looking for something to strike the man with, he came across a rather heavy piece of aluminium pipe. 'Ah, this will do just fine.' He mumbled under his breath. But as he grabbed the pipe his fingers slip and the pipe hit the floor. The man at the desk was so alarmed he jumped to his feet and grabbed a small knife from the top shelf of his desk. 'Who is there?' He screamed in total fear. Meanwhile Anton had snuck around and smashed the mans head with the pipe. The man fell to the ground not even noticing the impact of the ground with his head. Blood slowly dripped out from his head. But Anton didn't stop there, he kept brutally striking the mans head. Blood was now covering the floor, Anton and the dead body were now surrounded by a pool of blood. Anton threw the pole to the ground and started walking toward the stairs, not even realising what he had just done. 'There must be some kind of medicine cabinet around here.' He again muttered to himself. When he reached downstairs, he searched through the shelfs of a nicely varnished cabinet and found some strong pain killers, some proper bandages. He then sat on the forth stair, unwrapped his crippled hand from the now bloody shirt and rewrapped it with the new bandages. Trying to figure out his next move, thought he should sleep and rest. He ripped part of a curtain of and folded it into a pillow, then grabbed a fire blanket to keep him warm.**

**Anton was fast sleep when the sound of police sirens suddenly filled the room along with the alternate blue and red flashing lights. For the first time in 5 years, Anton was filled with fear. 'BOOM!' The upstairs window had just been kicked in. Anton analysed the room in search of some kind of weapon. He then noticed a knife behind the counter. 'Bingo!' Footsteps then crept down the staircase. Anton was now ready. The first of the SWAT team stepped past Anton.' ARGH!' He grabbed the policeman from behind and slit his neck. Blood sprayed the other 4 officer. He then grabbed a handgun from its holster on his human shield and shot frantically at the other officers. 'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.' The whole swat team was now dead. Then suddenly some kind of grenade came bursting through the window. 'Shit!' Anton leaped across the room but unfortunately not far enough. A strong beam of light completely filled the room as policeman kicked down the front door. After hearing the door being broken Anton sprayed the remained of the magazine until officers then opened fire on him. **


End file.
